


Under Water

by Runaround_Stu



Series: "I Love You" Never Felt Like Any Blessing [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Licking, Asphyxiation, Brattiness, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Snowballing, Sweat, Unconscious Sex (Just for a minute)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: Noctis wants Gladio to come over right now and make him feel nothing and everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up filth, no plot whatsoever. I just wanted to write about some of the nasty sex I alluded to in my significantly less smutty fic "A Heavy Heart to Carry." In case it's not clear from the fic itself, which it should be, they have established consent.
> 
> Unbeta'd, written one-handed.
> 
> Disclaimer: breath play is very dangerous! This fic is just trash and is NOT instructional. Please do not attempt to choke someone without reading a whole fucking lot of reputable instructional materials, and never attempt it alone. Okay, dad out. Here’s your porn:

_ Cum over now _ , the text read. Gladio sighed. Noctis was the same demanding brat at nineteen that he had been at thirteen. Gladio was just getting home after a long day, and the last thing he wanted to do was get in a car and drive anywhere, even with Noctis as bait. He hadn't even showered yet.

_ Why should I? _ he sent back.

_ Cuz I said so. & I want you to fuck me. I need it today. _

Well, that much was already clear to Gladio. He was not actually reluctant to see Noctis, but he had  _ really _ wanted to get off his feet and continue the book he was reading. They both already knew what he would do. He shot off another text:  _ I'm coming. You better be ready for me.  _

It was about twenty minutes from the Amicitia estate to Noctis’s apartment. On the way, Gladio started thinking about what he was going to do with Noctis when he got there. He imagined him spread open and begging for it, and with cum dripping down his pretty face. Gladio felt his cock start to harden, and he rubbed the palm of his hand against it through his pants while he drove.

He left himself into Noctis’s messy apartment and kicked off his boots in the entryway to find the prince dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, lounging on the couch tapping away on the phone in his hand. Noctis glanced up, his face neutral, desire visible in his eyes only to the initiated. Gladio could see it clearly.

“I thought you were going to be ready for me,” Gladio said, crossing his arms over his chest, bare under a light, open leather jacket.

“I am,” Noctis replied, “What, did you want me to be naked and bent over already? You have to work for it a little.”

Gladio laughed darkly. “I see. Trying to pretend you’re not a slut?” He approached the couch and pulled Noctis to his feet by a thick handful of his hair. Noctis winced but did not protest. When Gladio kissed him, he kissed back, opening his mouth and sucking on Gladio’s tongue. Noctis was always so ravenous, like there was a void inside him that he could fill by consuming Gladiolus.

Gladio let go and Noctis leaned back a little, wrinkling his nose. “You smell,” he complained.

“What did you think I've been doing all afternoon, lying on a couch playing King’s Knight?” Gladio replied pointedly, “You texted me before I could shower.”

“You could have taken five minutes,” Noctis argued.

Gladio grinned. “I could have. But I know what you like.” Noctis could deny that all he wanted, but couldn't deny the erection he got when Gladio shucked off his jacket, raised his arm, and shoved Noctis’s face into his armpit. Noctis hardly had to bend down to get his mouth on the sensitive skin. (He wasn't even that short—his lover was just a behemoth!) He ran his tongue over the wiry hair and smooth skin, lapping up the salty fresh and acrid dry sweat. Gladio pushed harder on the back of Noctis’s head, crushing his face against the damp skin until it was hard to breathe. Noctis could only inhale the overpowering musk of Gladio’s scent, and he loved it. Gladio smelled like locker room and leather. Finally Gladio pulled Noctis away by the hair, allowing him to catch his breath. “Go to your bedroom.”

Noctis scoffed, “Bedroom? How boring.”

Gladio smacked him hard on the ass, propelling him in the direction of the bedroom. “I swear, princess, I will bite that bratty tongue off.”

When they got to the room, Gladio immediately pulled Noctis’s shirt over his head. He yanked down his jeans, too, before Noctis could even think of protesting. When Noctis was standing naked in front of Gladio, he pulled him close for another messy kiss. Gladio’s tongue explored Noctis’s mouth, but also his lips and the lower half of his face. Noctis finally pulled away and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, lip curling in mostly-feigned disgust. “Honestly.”

Gladio grinned. “Lie on the bed,” he said. Noctis obeyed, laying down on his stomach with his ass toward Gladio enticingly, looking back at him through his black bangs. Gladio shook his head. Noctis rolled onto his back. Gladio reached for Noctis’s arms and tugged him easily to the edge of the bed, making Noctis yelp in surprise. Gladio left him lying on his back with his head hanging back off the edge. Noctis suddenly understood and felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him. Gladio stroked Noctis’s face, ran his hand over his neck and down his chest. “Are you gonna be a good boy, Noct?” he asked.

Noctis shrugged. “Aren’t I always?”

Gladio unzipped his fly and let his half-hard cock flop out onto Noctis’s face. It was a big, in both length and girth, the kind of cock you hope a man who looks like Gladio will have, but never does. Gladio stroked it slowly, pulling back his foreskin to reveal the flushed head, which he rubbed on Noctis’s cheek. “No, you’re not. Let’s put that mouth to a better use than backtalking me.”

Noctis parted his lips and Gladio pushed the head of his cock between them. He started slowly, thrusting shallowly into the wet heat of Noctis’s mouth. He put his hands on either side of Noctis’s face and pushed in deeper, nowhere near causing Noctis discomfort yet. Noctis felt him grow fully hard under his tongue. Noctis moaned softly in encouragement, and Gladio slowly pushed until he met resistance at the back of Noctis’s throat. Noctis reached up and dug his fingers into Gladio’s thighs, urging him on. 

Finally, slowly, Gladio pushed his cock into Noctis’s throat. Noctis took it with practiced ease, relaxing his throat like he was going to yawn to keep himself from gagging. Gladio began to thrust in and out. “Yeah, Noct, that’s so good… You are such a good cocksucker,” he rumbled. He started to build up to a rhythm. As he moved faster, it was harder for Noctis to take it with no trouble. He fought back his gag reflex as Gladio fucked him, chest heaving with the effort. Drool ran out of his mouth and up his face. 

Gladio pushed his cock in as far as he could, his balls pressing against Noctis’s nose. Noctis couldn’t breathe around the girth blocking his throat. Gladio held him there until he began to squirm and claw at Gladio’s thighs, and then a moment longer. Gladio finally pulled back and Noctis let out a loud, wet gasp, his eyes glistening with tears. Gladio thrust in again, and this time he closed one massive hand around Noctis’s delicate neck. He squeezed, marveling at how he felt it tighten around the head of his cock. “Oh, wow,” he breathed. He started a pattern of fucking Noctis’s mouth with one hand squeezing his throat, not letting go until Noctis was struggling for air, then giving him a moment to wheeze and attempt to catch his breath before starting again.

Eventually, Gladio had to stop. That was not where he wanted to come, and he was going to have no choice if he didn’t stop now. He slowly pulled his cock out of Noctis’s mouth, letting it drag lightly over his teeth. Noctis lay there, panting and coughing, face bright red and streaked with saliva and tears. “Nothing to say?” Gladio asked innocently. Noctis just glared up at him, then slowly wiped his face with the bed sheets. His cock—a perfectly acceptable size yet almost petite compared to Gladio’s—was desperately hard and dripping precum. “Turn over,” Gladio ordered breathlessly.

Noctis followed the order, rolling over and staying there, so his face was still near Gladio. Gladio leaned over and slapped his ass again, the sound ringing off the walls. “You know what I want, Noct. Give me that ass.”

This time Noctis rotated his body, got his knees under him, and rested his cheek on the sheets, presenting his ass unashamedly to Gladio. Gladio leaned over and shoved his tongue in without hesitation, enjoying the light scent of Noctis’s body. In contrast to Gladio, Noctis was recently showered; Noctis would happily eat Gladio’s ass or suck his dick unwashed after a long day of combat training—or even two—but Gladio preferred Noctis smelling like clean skin and fresh sweat.

Noctis groaned. He reached down to touch himself, but Gladio swatted him on the thigh. “Don’t touch,” he said, “I want you nice and open.” He didn’t want Noctis tensing himself up with arousal. He spread Noctis’s ass with his hands and buried his face in it, his stubble scratching in the sensitive crack. His buried his tongue deep inside and fucked him with it. Like every time, Gladio was amazed to feel how Noctis’s ass went from incredibly tight to relaxed and opening for his tongue. It was unbearably sexy, knowing he could make Noctis let go like that.

When he felt like Noctis was relaxed enough, he straightened up, grabbed the lube that Noctis kept near his bed, and stroked some onto his cock. He immediately began to push into him, and Noctis let out an unself-conscious moan. Even loosened by Gladio’s tongue, Noctis’s ass had to stretch to accommodate him, but Noctis took it with minimal complaint. Gladio thrust in and out a few times, slowly, letting Noctis get used to it.

“Gladio?” Noctis mumbled.

“Yeah, Noct?” Gladio replied.

“Do I have to teach you to fuck me like a real man?” Noctis asked. The remark was aimed to provoke, and it did the job perfectly. Without further warning, Gladio grabbed Noctis’s hips and slammed in balls deep, making Noctis shriek.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you like a real man,” Gladio growled, “When you learn to take it like a real man.” He thrust his cock in hard to emphasize his point, greedy moans falling from Noctis’s lips. He leaned over the prince and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him up halfway. He fit his arm around Noctis’s throat, the crook of his elbow creating a little groove for Noctis’s trachea, while his bicep and forearm put pressure on the sides of his neck. Noctis began to let out desperate, breathy whines as Gladio began to fuck him in that position. 

“Now, what is it you were saying to me?” Gladio grunted.

“Ah… fah… fuck me,” Noct panted, almost unable to get any words out at all.

Gladio fucked him like that for a short while, until he felt himself getting close again. Before he could come, he pulled out with a wet pop, making Noctis whine sharply in protest. He flipped Noctis onto his back, pulled his ankles over his shoulders, and plunged his cock back into him. He leaned over Noctis and spread a big hand over his throat again. Noctis looked up at him, blue irises almost hidden by huge dark pupils. There was still a little spark of rebellion in his eye, but there was not much he could do but moan as Gladio plowed him. He reached for his cock, and Gladio let him, watching his face intently as he fucked him, alternately squeezing and releasing his throat. A bead of sweat fell from Gladio’s forehead onto Noctis's flushed cheek. 

Noctis jerked himself off frantically. “Do it,” he whispered to Gladio, who increased the pressure on the sides of his neck. Noctis felt heat coiling in his groin and his limbs. He was light-headed and tingling. His world shrank to his cock, Gladio’s cock, and Gladio’s eyes. Now he was racing to come as he felt himself sinking as if into warm, dark water. Then his cum splattered across his stomach and chest and his whole body convulsed for several moments as he came unbelievably hard, barely making a sound. 

Gladio didn’t stop fucking him and he didn’t release his hand. In fact, he kept his grip tight even after Noctis’s orgasm was over. Noctis stared up at him insistently with his eyes wide, panting, his gaze growing unfocused. Finally, Noctis’s eyes rolled back and his body went slack under Gladio’s. Gladio immediately released Noctis’s throat and held his legs up, thrusting a few final times before his orgasm thundered through his body. He shot his big load deep inside the unconscious prince, groaning loudly and squeezing his eyes shut, feeling like he might also pass out from the intensity of his orgasm.

Before Gladio had even stopped shuddering, Noctis’s eyes were fluttering open. Gladio slowly pulled out. Before he could collapse on the bed, he wanted to do one more thing. He knelt on the floor and spread Noctis’s ass with his hands. His hole was gaping open beautifully. “Give it back to me,” Gladio ordered softly. Noctis bore down with a guttural whine, and Gladio put his mouth to Noctis’s hole, sucking out his own cum. The sound of this exchange almost made Gladio hard again, but Noctis was too blissed-out to even notice it. Gladio crawled up over Noctis’s body and kissed his lips, pushing warm, sticky liquid into Noctis’s mouth. Noctis made a tiny mewl like he was going to cough or gag, but then he swallowed it hungrily. He pulled Gladio down into a weak embrace and the larger man settled next to him, cradling him against his broad chest. 

“Everything good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered slowly. He had a little smile on his lips. Gladio loved seeing Noctis in that numb, altered state of consciousness after an intense fuck, but he wasn’t ignorant of the irony of the Prince’s Shield doing what he did to the Prince. Sometimes he wondered if he should stop, no matter how desperately they both wanted it. Some people would probably be furious to learn about this, King Regis first and foremost. Yet Gladio knew in his gut that he was serving his Prince in a way that only he could, and that few others could ever understand.

“That was alright,” Noctis murmured as he curled into Gladio’s chest. Gladio swatted him lightly on the ass in response.

**Author's Note:**

> They get off on instigating each other.


End file.
